monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Insects/Companion
Insects are a friendly group of monsters consisting of Moth Girl, Mosquito Girl, and Caterpillar Girl. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Moth Girl "My scales are intense, ufufu..." "The Mosquito Girl is a longtime friend of mine. Although it is a little annoying when I'm surrounded by buzzing in the summer..." "The plant tribe is cruel. If they catch anyone, they will squeeze their life out." "Queen Bee is the leader of the insect tribe in this region. Although she is only a Queen to the Hornet Girls, her leadership abilities are impressive." "I'm of a different species from the Silkworm Girl. We're still good friends though." "When I was little, I could spew sticky thread. Even now, I try my best to..." "The Caterpillar Girl has taken a liking to the Mosquito Girl and I for some reason. So we often act as a group of three." "If I were an ordinary moth, my scales would not regenerate. But I'm a monster, so I can produce as many as I like." "I wake up to the singing of two fairies... ...Whoever they are, they're nice." "A sturdy body is characteristic of insect monsters. I myself am also quite sturdy..." "When you're in trouble, please use this." (+1 Restorative) "Let me give you some money..." (+ 1320G) "Let me give you my scales..." (+1 Magical Scales) "I want to chew some cabbage... Can I have some?" (Give 1 Cabbage) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... I'm sorry." "Could you give me some money...?" (Give 792G) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... I'm sorry." "I'm lacking sugar... Could you give me some candy?" (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes - "I appreciate it..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that so... I'm sorry." "I have a good relationship with the Mosquito Girl, and we usually form a pair... Do you have any good group names?" *Mosmoth - "It's kind of cute, isn't it...? Shall we go with that?" (+10 Affinity) *Mosquitomoth Ladies - "It's kind of stylish, isn't it? Shall we go with that?" (+10 Affinity) *Don't have any - "I-is that so..." "What is my most charming attribute?" *Your wing pattern - "Actually, I don't really like it..." *Your fluffy hair - "That's right, it's my fluffiness... Fufufu." (+10 Affinity) *You have none - "That kind of hurts..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you know the difference between butterflies and moths...?" *The way they fold their wings. - "It seems that way... But there are actually moths who fold like butterflies." *Butterflies are diurnal, moths are nocturnal." - "No no, that's wrong. There are also moths that are active during the day..." *There is no difference. - "That's right... There is no clear difference in our biology." (+10 Affinity) "Butterflies are loved, why aren't moths loved...?" *Because they're ugly - "Is that the reason...? I can't deny that I'm lacking in flair compared to butterflies." *Because they're dirty -"I'm dirty...? I may not look nice, but I'm not dirty!" (-5 Affinity) *Moths are loved too - "Even though you're only comforting me, it makes me happy..." (+10 Affinity) "Butterflies or moths, which one do you like...?" *Butterflies - "I can't get along with you..." (-5 Affinity) *Moths - "That's unusual... Even though it's just a compliment, I'm happy. Text" (+10 Affinity) *I don't like either. - "How rude, you don't like insects..." Mosquito Girl "The plant tribe is cruel. They suck blood without letting it flow out..." "I hate vampires... Somehow, it feels like our characters overlap." "If Queen Bee wins the battle of Plansect... I hear she'll approach the seat of Queen Insect immediately." "The Moth Girl has a heated sense of rivalry towards the butterflies... Try not to mention them too much." "The Caterpillar Girl is continuously following us. It's kind of adorable, isn't it? ♪" "I can't sleep at night while I'm buzzing... Please buzz for me. ♪" "Sucking blood isn't just a vampire's speciality!" "I'm a longtime friend of the Moth Girl. We fight plants as a pair." "This stone will shock you. ♪" (+1 Yellow Thunder Stone.) "You can use this money!" (+ 1280G) "My wings are quite sturdy!" (+1 Insect Wing) "Does fish blood taste good...? Can I suck one?" (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Thanks, you are kind." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Aren't you a little narrow-minded...?" "Please give me some money!" (Give 768G) *Yes - "Thanks, you are kind." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Aren't you a little narrow-minded...?" "When I suck the blood of strange creatures, I sometimes get inflected with poison... Can you give me some antidote grass?" (Give 1 Antidote Grass.) *Yes - "Thanks, you are kind." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Aren't you a little narrow-minded...?" "Do you know why a mosquito sucks blood for?" *To feed - "Wrong, mosquitos suck blood for their children! Well, I drink it for myself!" *To raise children - "Yes, mosquitos suck blood for their children! Well, I drink it for myself!" (+10 Affinity) *To retain their youth - "I'm not a vampire, don't lump me in with them!" (-5 Affinity) "The Caterpillar Girl is really cute... But what will she become as an adult?" *Butterfly - "Moth would be very upset... But I think she'd be nice and beautiful." (+10 Affinity) *Moth - "She'd be the same as Moth. If that's the case, it could be fun ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Mosquito - "She was actually a Larva Girl?!" "Hey, what's your favorite season?" *Summer - "That's right, it's the season to meet mosquitos!" (+10 Affinity) *Winter - "That's the worst..." (-5 Affinity) *Don't have one. - "What a lonesome thing to say..." "I was born as more than just a mosquito... But I'm aware that I am a hated person!" *Cheer up - "I'm always healthy!" (+10 Affinity) *I want to crush you - "On the contrary, I'll crush you!" (-5 Affinity) *I'm less than a mosquito - "Well, I don't really understand that, but... I think you should cheer up." "Do you want your blood sucked?" *Okay - **Mosquito Girl :"Well then... Cheeeyew!" **Luka: "Haaa..." (Luka becomes entranced. +10 Affinity) *It's useless! - "What a narrow mind..." *Let me suck too. - "You suck blood too? Even though you're a human... I'm scared!" (-5 Affinity) Caterpillar Girl "I love walking!" "Rooolling. ♪ I want to roll. ♪" "Legs, rustling... ♪" "Imomushi, Caterpillar!" "Candy! Candy! "Sticky thread, swelling!" "I spit out thread to fight!" "I'll become a pupa. ♪ I'll become a pupa. ♪" "Miss Moth and Miss Mosquito are always together. I follow along with them!" "I love candy ♪ I'm a caterpillar ♪" "I'll give you this strange thread. ♪" (+ 1 ???) [ Game crashes here.] "I'll give you an allowance. ♪" (+ 1160G) "Please beware of poison..." (+1 Antidote Grass) "I want to eat oranges!" (Give 1 Mandarin Orange) *Yes - "Thanks ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "I want an allowance ♪" (Give 696G) *Yes - "Thanks ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "Grapes are really delicious. I want to eat some... ♪" (Give 1 Grape) *Yes - "Thanks ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "I wanted it..." "I'd like to grow into an adult quickly, but... How can I get bigger?" *Eat lots of rice - "Yeah, I'll eat lots of rice ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Drink lots of semen - "Yeah, I'll drink a lot ♪. Give me your semen ♪" (10 Affinity) *Kill other caterpillars - "I wouldn't get bigger even if I did that!" (-5 Affinity) "Potatoes are delicious, aren't they? ♪" *They're delicious - "Let's eat together ♪"(+10 Affinity) *They don't taste good - "Don't be picky!" *Potatoes are the proof of a bumkin. - "I'm not a country bumkin!" (-5 Affinity) "What kind of insect will I become when I get bigger?" *Butterfly - "Fluttering. ♪ But I wonder if Miss Moth would hate me...?" *Moth - "I'll be like Miss Moth ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Mosquito - "I'll be like Miss Mosquito ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Hey, what kind of potato do you like?" *Sweet potato - "Sweet potatoes are delicious ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Potato - "Potatoes are delicious ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Caterpillar - "Caterpillars are not potatoes!" (-5 Affinity) "Why does the plant tribe do terrible things to us?" *Because they want a place to live - "I wish we could have one too..." *Because they hate you - "Why do they hate us...?" *Because insects are weak - "Then we'll become stronger!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Moth Girl: "This castle is easy to live in..." Mosquito Girl: "There's lots of friends, and all the blood I can suck... ♪" Caterpillar Girl: "Caterpillar, roll roll. ♪" With Noobi: Caterpillar Girl: "Noobi's boobies are so big!" Noobi: "They're good..." Caterpillar Girl: "When I grow into an adult insect, will I have even bigger boobies? I'm so jealous. ♪" Noobi: "Ehehe..." With Nanoha: Caterpillar Girl: "Ah, Nanoha!" Nanoha: "You're a caterpillar! ...By the way, what's your name?" Caterpillar Girl: "What is it...? Caterpillar?" Nanoha: "Is that really your name...?" With Plantwin: Moth Girl: "Aren't you the plants...? You're not going to cause trouble in a place like this, right?" Alra Arum: "Of course not. As long as we are here, we are friends..." Mosquito Girl: "Really, there are plants that can speech can get through to. Let me suck a bit of your sap as valid proof!" Alra Rooty: "Then can you let me suck some bug extract in exchange?" Caterpillar Girl: "Is sucking each other a proof of friendship? That's weird..." With Alplants: Alra Vore: "Ah, it's the insect tribe." Moth Girl: "Ah, it's all of the plant tribe. You're not going to fight here, are you...?" Alra Parasol: "Of course not, we're friends. We're saving the world together." Mosquito Girl: "Isn't' that nice? ♪" Alra Prison: "It's delicious ♪" Caterpillar Girl: "Delicious...?" Alra Shroom: "Mushrooms are delicious!" With Miria: Caterpillar Girl: "Ah, Queen Bee!" Miria: "The insect tribe of Plansect... You'll all undergone much hardship." Moth Girl: "Thanks to you, the village is now peaceful. I hope the world can become peaceful like this..." Mosquito Girl: "I also hope I can suck lots of blood ♪" With Ageha: Ageha: "Ah, it's everyone from Plansect Village!" Moth Girl: "Ageha's wings are very beautiful. I'm a moth, so I don't compare to a butterfly..." Caterpillar Girl: "I want wings like big sister Ageha too..." Moth Girl: "............" Mosquito Girl: "Did that hurt you a little? I was worried since you're a plain moth..." Ageha: "I-I'm sorry..." Caterpillar Girl: "Sorry..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Insects: "Ahaha... ufufu..." The Insects are rolling around and playing with each other... happens 2nd Action: Insects: "*munch munch*..." The Insects are eating some food they stole... happens 3rd Action: Insects: "Now, let's make a trap!" Insects digs a pit... And Monster carelessly falls into it! enemy takes damage 4th Action: Insects: "We don't want to fight anymore!" The Insects ran away! ...But they didn't know the way, and soon came back. happens 5th Action: Insects: "Hey, eat this!" The Insects present a gift! Cabbage Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Loli Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2